I missed you
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: A new girl ariwes with a secret, who is the ancient soul with her. Tere is a promise to be ceept and a new love is blossoming.And what is when you musst let someone dear toyou go,only to faind him in the past. Mild lemon...


**I missed you…**

By

_**Twilight of the Shadows**_

A/N: Hi. This is mi second fic new written, whi no one read it. Ok now was it readen, but I must still work on it. Sorry for bad grommar, I'm not the best in that. I want to thank everyone who reviewed mi first story 'We are your what…!' (And, New Generation Pirates- it's the same), and also tried to help me. Thanks, you are great.

**Disclamer:** I unfortunately don't own Yu-Gi-OH! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (he's brilliant). But ther are some of my own caracters in this fic. I hope you like it.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Domino City. Yugi woke with the first sun rays. After five minits was he already dressed and on his way to his bed room door to go out when he stopped in front of the door and turned around. On his desk sat Yami the soul of the ancient pharaoh. He stared out of the window, hes mind far away. "_He look's so depressed and he won't tell me why"_. When he tought this the pharaoh immediately turned to the boy._"No. I forgot, that he can read my mind."- _said his mind as he smacked himself on the forehead. 

"Yugi, you don't have to worry ower me."- said the ruler and turned his gaze back to the sky, but the boy knew that there was something.

"Then why are you so sad?"- asked the younger with a little bit more forse then he wanted to, but he wanted to help his friend.

"It's because,… I miss her..."- said the ruler in a sad voice. This made Yugi a little bit curios and at the same time worryed. Who was the perso afterhisbest friend longed to see again.

"Who is 'she'?"- he asked, his voice filled with emotions.

"She was... my greatest friend and my first love ..."

"Your WHAT...!"- he was in sock. Why didn't he tell him abaut her. He wanted to know what her name was, how did she look like, what happaned to her. But he didn't want to upset his friend. He would tell him when he's ready so he turned around and wen't of.

* * *

/8 ours later/ 

Yugi was back at home after a long day with his friends Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke. As he went to the living room, he saw his grandfather, but he wasn't alone. On the chair opposite his opa sat a girl araund his age (A/N:around Yugi's, not his grandpa's). She wore a black top and a navi blue jacket (A/N:like Yugi's) with a matching long blue rock that ging to her ankel's and black schoes. She had light purple ayes and her hair collor looked like his. When his grandpa saw Yugi in the dorwai, he smiled. "_In his age, I had the same expression on my face when..."_- but then he remembered his visitor.

"Oh. Please forgive me. This is my grandson Yugi. And Yugi this is Alexa Ner."

"Oh...ehm...hi..."- he waved nervous.

"Hi"- said the girl not werry impressed.-"Grandpa when you don't mind, I would like to go upstaires"

"Of curse. Good night"

"Good night."

There was a long awgard silence between Yugi and his grandpa after she left. The boy was so speacles that he didn't see that the pharao was waching her everi step withconfusion and interest in his ayes and...hope. After five minit's the boy found the boy his woice again.

"Opa. What is she doing here?"-he asked confused pointing upstaires.

"She is the granddoughter of a women that was my school love. She died last week and I didn't want her to live alone in that big house. Her parents died in a colappsing toomb in Egypt, when she was five. So, she is living now with us."- said the old man happy.

"WHAAT!"- Yugi was in sock. Living together, with a girl that he met ten minit's earlier. He didn't even recogrinased that his grandpa brought him upstairs right in front of her door. He gave the poor boy a lecture about how to ackt araund a girl and went smiling away, leaving his gradson gapping bihaind. When he left the pharao made himself wisible.

"She looks like her..."- he said.

"What do you mean Yami?"

"Yugi, pleas go to her and speak with her. I wan't to konow if she is with her"- at this point Yugi wanted to disagree, but when Yami looked like that (A/N:he can be so addorable when he is sad) that he said 'yes'.

So our little hero stood in front of the door bisaid his room. At this time he had alreadi the colour of a tomato and he was shaking, but managed somehow to knock. He waited for to minutes and when the repli came he wen't in. He was stunned about the room. (A/N: Ok. I'm not good in describing places- I have a big and weird fantasy- so imagine a room that you would like with some Egyptian statues, pictures and artefacts.) She was standing in the middle of the room smiling at him, witch made his heart jump. Just jet, saw Yugi that she wore a chain necklace with a medallion on it that looked like a millenniums item.

"We thought that you two will never come."- said the girl as she turned to her desk.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"- asked the boy confused, but then he saw behind her and there was an other person with them in the room. She looked just like Alexa, but a little bit older. He felt that Yami was standing behind him.

"Nefrite…"-spoke the pharaoh gently, but his voice was just about a wisper. The girl stepped to him and put her arms around his neck, looked in his amestic ayes with hers, she was only three inches shorter then him. He made the same, but he put his arms around her waist.

"I missed you my pharaoh…"-she whispered in a gentle, longing voice.

"I missed you too, my queen…"-he said as they both closed their ayes and put they foreheads together.

At this moment grabbed Alexa, Yugi's hand and dragged him auth of the room and went with him in Yugi's.

"I'm happy that they are back together, Nefrite was in the last time weary deppressed"-said Alexa sitting on his bed.-"Yugi is everything ok…?"-asked the girl worriedly and went up to the boy who was only staring in mid air. This snapped him auth of his shock.

"What?...ehm…I'm fine."-he said blushing, then their noses were just inches apart.

"Do you want to play with me?"-now, when you couldn't see Yugi's blush until yet, then now you could see it even from the moon. -"So? Do you want to duel?"

"No…I mean...yes…he..he.., you meant that with 'play'. Ok."- he stammered, rubbing the back of his head, Alexa stared only confused to the boy as she took her deck out from her pocket.

"Are you sure, that you are all right?"

"Yes, only the latest happenings are still a little bit confusing. How did you get your millenniums item?"-he asked, pointing at the meadallion around her neck as they sat down.

"I was only five when my parents died and lived then with my grandmother. Some years later brought my grandfather come back from one expedition from Egypt and gave me the medallion. He told me that it belonged to a young queen. After that I begun hearing noises from the item and from my deck and on one night did she apaire in front of me."

"Were you afraid?"

"Hm...a little bit."

"Did she lost her memory to?"

"Yes, but then she begun remembering her past, but yust little parts. Isaw them also in my dreams, but I couldn't see theyr faces, they wer hidden by shadow's."- she tolld him as she draw her cards and set a monster hidden and two cards on her side of the field.

"I have sometimes also such dreams..."

_**

* * *

/Next morning/ **_

Alexa was doing the dishes, when Yugi come in the kitchen after he took a shower and got dressed.

"Morrning"-said the girl infront of the sink.

"Morrning. Where is grandpa?"-he asked as he sat down.

"He's in the shop. I made you pancakes; your opa tolled me that you like them."-se said as she put aplate fresh pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks, he's telling you a lot about me"-said the boy taking the syrup.

"I don't, know why he's doing this."-she anserwed.

"I don't understand his motives eigther."-he said as he took a bite.-"They are really great."

"Arigatou."

After Yugi finished eating, he went to the sink. "Have you planned something for today? I mean…we have summer vacation and whe you have nothing planed, then I could show you around in the city."

"I'm going to the Domino Ice Skate Hall. (A/N: I don't know if in Domino is such a place, but in this fic there is one)

"Can I come with you? I don't have anything planned for today and I think that our towo friends over there would be happy about that."- he said pointing to the table where the two ancient souls were sitting and looking at each other smiling.

"Ok"-she said as she watched the two._"I don't even remember seing Nefrite ever beaing so happy."_

_**

* * *

/At the hall/ **_

"I…I don't know…Yami if…if this was su…such a good idea…"-said Yugi after he fal the sixteenth time in a row. The pharaoh stood bisaid him and watched his little self alike.

"Shall I help you?"- asked Alexa weary amused and reached him her hand and pulled him up, but that brought an other problem. Both fell and Yugi landed on top of Alexa. Both of them blushed twelve shades of crimson. Meanwhile stood the two ancient rulers abow them a little bit dumb faulted and conused. This should be a loong day.

_**

* * *

/Meanwhile by Yugi's house/ **_

"What do you mean, he isn't home?"-asked Rebecca.

"He went ice skating."-said the old man frightened from the girl.

"Good. Come on guys, we're going to join him!"-yelled the girl and dragged Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke with her.

As Solomon watched them leave he sweat dropped._"Had I tell them that my grandson has already company there?"_

_**

* * *

/Back at the hall/**_

Yugi learned fast and now he enjoyed it weary much. When his friends saw them, they begun gapping and two girls were extremely mad, then in the time took Nefrite and Yami over and both were holding hands while skating on the ice.

"Hey. Yugi or the pharaoh has a new girl friend."-said Joey, but he edged quickly away as he saw the two angry girls busting out in flames.

"Hey, look. She has also one of these millennium items."-said Duke pointing at the necklace around her neck.

"I don't care even if she's the queen of England. Yugi is mine and not hers."-said Rebecca weary angry.

When the pharaoh saw his friends, he lead the one bisaid him to them.

"Hay"-said the pharaoh happily.

"Erm…hay. Who is she?-whispered Joey to the pharaoh.

"Oh. This is Nefrite. In ancient times was she my fiancée."

"You're WHAATT!"-yelled the friends.

"Would you pleas stop screaming? Everyone is already starring at us."-said a soft voice. (A/N: the hikari's took over)

"Guys, this is Alexa. And these are my friends Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Rebecca."

"Pleased, to meet you."

"Hay"

"Soo, Alexa. What do you want with Yugi?"-asked a weary angry blond. (A/N: not Joey)

"What?"-she was now confused-"I only live with him in the same house."

"You DOO, WHAATT!"-yelled everyone.

"Opa asked her to stay with us, and the rest is a weary long story"- explained Yugi, stepping in front of Alexa.

"Ehm…Rebecca was it, right?"-asked the girl, the blond as he looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"Yes."-she said still glarring at her why Yugi seemed to like her.

"Pleas, be careful what you say."

"And why?"-she was now angrier then before.

"Because Nefrite can be weary dangerous, when she is angry. In my old school was a boy who played mean tricks on me and one day had Nefrite enough of him hurting my feelings and…lets just say he went flaying out of the fourth floor and she did this with her own mind to him. She has sometimes reallyfrightenning ideas and in her past life had she killed manny man that made the mistake to make her angry. So for your own shake, don't make her mad at you."

They al were pale, but nodded making mental notes to never make the queen mad. So they staied and had fun except for two girls who couldn't get their ayes of the third one. They were jealous.

_**

* * *

/One mount later/**_

The friends were al invited to Black Crow Castle. When they arrived with the limo, they saw some old friends, the Kaiba brothers and the Isthar siblings. (A/N: in this fic are Noah and Malik- Marik's dark side also there). They greeted each other and went in. A woman around 60 led them to a big room. There were already three people sitting in the big room. One of them was Alexa and the other two were Shadi and Pegasus. They were sitting by a table and were speaking about some old scripts on it. When she saw up, her item begun to glow and the queen took her place. When Ishizu, Marik and Odeon saw her, they immediately bowed and Kaiba had the strange feeling that he knows her.

"My queen, it's a pleasure to see you again"-said Ishizu as she hugged her.

"I know Ais."-she said hugging her back.

"He…Ais? But your name's Ishizu."-said Tristan scraching his head in confusion as he turned to the two woman.

"Ais was the name of the priestess, who I once was. She sacrificed herself for Egypt. And her real name was Aishizu."

As she said this name Kaiba felt a knot in his troath. He didn't knew why, but this name was weary familiar to him, he felt his stomach tighten, expecialy by the word 'sacrafice'.

"Seto, is everything ok?"-asked Mokuba worriadly.

"I'm fine Mokuba"-he hated it to lie to his little brother, but he didn't want him to know about that or his strange dream's, especially not the ones about a certain raven haired Egyptian woman with blue ayes and a bath thump. At the thought of one of these dreams, he went red luckily for him no one was paying attention expecialy not Joey.-"Not again."- he managed to say in his old, cold voice.

"Yes, Kaiba-boy 'again'."-smiled Pegasus.

He was the other person about Kaiba dreamt to much for his liking, but luckily not in the wai, he dreamt obout Ishizu.

"Alexa, why are we here?-asked Duke.

"Ehm…my name's Nefrite."

"Oh, sorry."

"Milady, shall I bring some tea?"

"Yes, Malera. Thank you."- when she left every gaze turned to the girl.-"This castle belonged Alexa's parents"

"Now I know what opa meant by 'big house'.-said Yugi silently.

"To say the truth I only wanted to invite the ones who are born with a special destination."- she said in a sad voice as a memory come back to her.

"We cant change what happened. Now take a seat, we must speak."-said a voice. After they sat down, he begun.-"Now, that they who were born with the Millennium's Light are here, we can begin."-said Shadi firmly, but in a mysterious voice.

"What light?"-asked Joey confused.

"The Millennium's Light. The power, which can be a gift and a curs. The power over live and death, the power that gave us a new life. Now look."-and with that, he begun to chant something in ancient Egyptian language. When he did that they saw a bright, golden light. When it dimmed they saw that the three old spirits were separated from their items and Kaiba and Pegasus had ancient Egyptian clothing's on (A/N: the Isthar's and Shadi already wore them, theirs looked just older.) and there with them stood the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl and the Elwen Sword Fighter on they foreheads glowed the millennium symbol.

"What happened?"-asked Tea.

Shadi wanted to explain, but he saw that three person in the room were not listening. He went to the three and his jaw hit the floor. Then the other ancient Egyptian's come to them and went pale.

"How…how can this be…it is impossible."-stammered the priest.

"What's it?"-asked Bakura sudenly frighed, but Shoulthief put one hand on his shoulder to chalm the boy down. (A/N: I will cal Yami Bakura that in my fic, Yami called him ones that to.)

"Just a question, when you three were little did something happen like…, things exploding or crashing in the wall when you were afraid, sad or angry?"-asked Yami.

"I remember, when Yugi was one years old, he was scared by a storm and I also told him a ghost story and I remember passing his door and I saw when it thundered that he woke scared up and a wase that was standing on his desk crashed in the opposite wall of the room. Do you mean such things?"-asked Yugi's opa.

"I can't remember that, only the storm and the crashing noise."

Then they al turned to the still pale and gapping Shadi. (A/N: don't understand me wrong, I like Shadi, but he is the one who knows the most. I only hate Thea and Rebecca in the story.)

"I don't know, how this can be, but you three are also the holders of the power of eternity."

"They are what?"-now were the others also there and were shocked as they saw the mark.

For about five minute's was it death still in the room, but then Joey bust out laughing and was now laughing his head of and rolling on the floor.

"What's so funny Wheeler?"-asked Kaiba annoyed.

"You…ha, ha…you and…ha, ha…the others are al…ha, ha…wearing…ha, ha, ha…this is to good…ha, ha…where is a camera when you need one…ha, ha…you are wearing dresses ha, ha, ha!"-he managed to say between laughter's.

At that point everybody sweat dropped and backed away from some weary angry males. They were literally seeing red.

"They…aren't…DRESSES!"-yelled the boy's.(A/N: Shadi, Pegasus, Kaiba, Marik, Odeon, Soulthief,- I'm naming Yami Bakura that, but I already said that- Yami, Karim and Mahado) They were weary pissed on and were yelling with poor Joey in Japanese and ancient Egyptian language- from Kaiba's and Pegasus's side was he jelled on in English to.- Then Kaiba stopped and grinned. Joey didn't like this and tried to sneak away.

"Ryou, Yugi, when we heve our memory fully back we will teack you that."

Then they closed they're ayes and they're body's begun to glow and to transform. They're hands turned to paws; they ayes cat like…When it was over there stood seven night black panther. Joey went pale and begun screaming while he was running for his life.

"What Shadi wanted to tell you, is that, that on these day in every thousand year's we can be who we really were. But just, this one special day."-explained Ishizu.

Joey was still screaming and running.

"Mahado, Karim? How come, that you are not chasing him?"-asked Nefrite when she saw the two priests sanding bisaid them.

"I don't want to run a round."-Then he turned to Ishizu and put an arm around her shoulder.-"and Ais, you look still like a goodness."

"Ehm…thank you Karim…"

"You don't ne…"-but the priest stopped when he saw Kaiba standing behind them again in his human form growling.

Karim immediately took his arm from her and backed away as the other high priest put his arms protective around the priestess. The not ancient's begun gapping.

"Long story. And the ground that I'm not in this chasing is that I don't want to waist my energy, for a normal human."

"Normal, human!"-yelled May. She was about to slap him when a girl stepped between them, holding her staff.

"Leave Mahado-sama or…"

"Manna…"

"Sorry Mahado-sama."-said the girl lowering her staff.

"Ehm…Yugi, Bakura. Shall we go in an other room, to speak?"-asked Alexa. The boys nodded.

Meanwhile was Joey still running and screaming something about 'crazy Egyptian', the pharaoh and some of the priests and the thumbrober chasing him as panther, Kaiba still hugging Ishizu and glaring at Karim who was eating some of the cookies, Mokuba and Noah watching they brother with wide ayes, May was fuming, Mahado schooled Manna about how to act in an other time period, Serenity watched her brother, Tea tried to wake up an unconscious Tristan and Duke and two old man and Rebecca tried to understand what is happening here. Nefrite said that she will keep an aye on them, so they left the room.

They went in a big library like work room with mirrors, books and Egyptian artefacts. When they sat down Alexa opened a little black book.

"This was the diary of my mother"

"We also brought the diaries of our parents."

So they began with their search for the truth.

"Look, these parses are similar."-said Bakura, pointing on said phases. He read: "We went today in the thumb. Our workers were scared, and the camels were excited, it was as if they feared something in the grave…I also had a bad feeling, it was like…as if somebody was watching us. We found some weary interesting hieroglyphs on the walls and one word come many times…'Shadow Realm'…

The three friends looked at each other, feeling a knot in their troths. "I will read from here-"Said Yugi, feeling nervous.-"This is truly interesting. The hieroglyphs tell about a pharaoh who will return from the death, together with the ones who were born with the same destiny." "To save the world from the shadows, that come back to live with them. Some of them will be reborn in their old bodies, but three of the souls, who felt the most pain will be reborn in their items, waiting for the birth of the three person that are so similar to them and who will give them hope the darkness."-read Alexa.

"So, that means we are just like them?"-said Bakura thinking.

"In a way yes…"-but Yugi stopped when he saw Bakura's face.-"Bakura…you are looking at me like Soulthief, and that scares me."

"When we feel the sme...Yugi? Alexa? Do you have something with each other?"-he asked. At this, both blushed and starred at the opposite walls.

"We…we don't know…"

_**

* * *

/Two years later/**_

Now was everything over. The fight for Atlantis, the Kaiba Grand Pix champion ships and they recovered the pharaohs lost memory.

Now was an 18 jars old boy laing awake in his bed, the arms folded behind his head, watching the moon. He sighed in deep sorrow, his heart felt empty. Something was missing...

_/Flashback_ /

_Two person were on their knees, the ayes filled with tears. Around them were everywhere card's. They friends stood in the silence of the tomb, two other person went to the ones on the ground, hugging them tight. When the boy saw up, he saw tears in the ayes of the person hugging him. _

"_We want to thank you, for everything."_

"_Pleas, Atemu. Don't go..."_

"_We must go, and you two must understand that."-said Nefrite in a gentle voice hugging the trembling girl. _

"_But…"_

"_We will see us again"-said the pharaoh smiling._

_/End Flashback/_

A soft knock on the door made him come back out of his memories. He wiped the tears away and opened the door. "Come in."

The girl sat on his bed and he sat near her. It was now two jears after the ancient spirits left. Many things changed. Kaiba and Ishizu lived now together (Mokuba- who had now a girlfriend- and Noah-who tried to go on a date with Rebecca- were happy and the rest of the galaxy shocked, Joey even fainted in shock) May and Joey were together (as if this wasn't obvious) Serenity moved to Bakura in his apartment (Duke ant Tristan-who is now with Tea in New York-had a nearly heart attack). He and Alexa did also change. They had both grown and were now looking like the two people, who they missed so much. It was not the first time that they couldn't sleep. So, they lay side by side, on Yugi's bed. It wasn't anithing surpraising for them, they gave eachotther comfort in theyr pain. In the last years they waited for the promise to be hold. The shop was now Yugi's and his grandpa was on a cour ride around the earth with dr. Hawkins, Nefrites half brother the god Anubis gave them a long life as a little present.

"I miss them…"-said the girl in a sad ton.

"I know"

"Yugi…"

"Yes?"-asked the boy laying on his elbow and looking at the girl bisaid him.

"Please, never leave me alone."

"I promise, I will forever be on your side."

"Would…would you, pleas kiss me?"-asked the girl blushing.

He blushed to, but leaned abow her and kissed gently her lips, in the pale moon light. (A/N: if you imagine that, in anime stile then its weary romantic.)

He smiled and nudged her nose with his when they pulled appart. She knurled herself to his bare chest. Most people who saw or knew them thought that they were like siblings, but there was something between them, that the presents of the ancient rulers left. A longing feeling. It was almost midnight and the stars sparkled like a million diamonds abow them, but even they couldn't give them ease. The others were worried about them and Ryou. Every day would someone call them, to see if everything was alright.

Yugi turned to Alexa and stroke her face, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her skin. They felt the tension rise; tonight they wanted to let the guard down and setting the feeling free. (A/N: ok, now comes a little lime. Pleas I'm writing something like this the first time and there will be a part by witch everyone can imagine what's happening with his own fantasy.) Yugi begun kissing her again, but this time they were more passionate. He licked her lower lip with his tongue, pleading playfully to let him in. She let his tongue explore her mouth and she slid her tongue in his. He had taken of her nightgown and throw it to the ground. When they broke apart, he began kissing her neck and went lower. She gasped when his cold tongue slid over her bare breasts, his hands burning her bodye. She pulled his boxer down and slid her tongue over his chest. Yugi was laying on top of her, a soft moan escaping his lips as her tongue slid over one of his hard nipples. The touch of her long fingers burned on his skin. He could feel his erection, the heat in theyr bodies rising. He wanted her to be his forever. She kissed him on the lips and pulled him closer to her body.

"A…Alexa…?"

"Ye…yes?"-she patted.

"This…will hurt, the first time…"

"I …know, but I want…to belong to you."

He kissed her and then thrust into her body. She gasped about the sudden flash off pain as he broke her barrier and forced himself into her body, scratching his back with her finger nails. He didn't move for a five minute's, letting the pain go away. (A/N: now you can imagine hat they are doing. Have fun -)

_**Next Morning **_

Yugi woke up as the first rays of sun hit his ayes. He yawned and looked smiling at the girl sleeping bisaid him. He kissed her on the cheek. She opened her ayes and nuzzled him.

"Did you sleep well?"-he asked, she only nodded and closed her ayes again.

One that afternoon Yugi worked in the shop when he heard Alexa calling him. He went upstairs, only to land on the floor. Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kaiba, Ishizu, Marik, Pegasus and Ryou were al sweat dropping by the view that greeted them. Alexa was giggling and standing abow Yugi who was trying to stand up, but that is weary difficult when Gazelle's knurling you.

"What in the name of Ra is happening here?"-asked Marik.

"Why don't you ask him?"-said Yugi, pointing at the monster.

"We didn't expect your visit for today."

"We become this letters".-said Pegasus holding up an envelope.

"This is strange"-said the girl.

"What is strange?"-asked the Egyptian woman.

"We didn't send you any letters."

As this was said everyone went pale and starred wide eyed at the envelope. Then they heard a soft giggle coming from the desk. They turned their gases to the desk and saw a little girl around two. She had brown hair and hazel brown skin, but her ayes were ice blue. When Gazelle saw her he stood up and went to her, and then they saw Saggy apparel behind her.

"I sent the letters. My name is Aida Kanikat Kecked, but my friends call me just Aida."-she said bowing and then patted the beasts head bisaid her.

"Ehm…sister, you know that she looks a little bit like you and a person with who you usually fight ant then sleep together"-whispered Marik to his sister.

"You don't need to wisper"-said the girl and Marik jumped in surprise.-"I'm the daughter of the high priests Seth and Aishizu."

"WHAAT!"-yelled everyone and three person fainted.

After three ours and four times fainting from Kaiba and Marik was everyone normal again.

"I, think we can go now little angel."-said Saggy to the girl.

"Ok."

Yugi quickly closed the shop and Aida took the Millennium road from her bag.

"How did you come to THAT?"-asked Marik.

"The seen items are back, and my uncle doesn't know that I borrowed it."- at that, he sweat dropped and made a mental note to hide his item from her.

_**

* * *

In New Egypt**_

In the palace garden opened a portal and our friends come trough. After they left the portal the two monsters went away. They al were greeted by a man with long white hair and white beard. He wore the seen aye.

"Hay, grandpa!"

The man smiled and showed them the way in the building. They knew already and that's why Marik must help Kaiba standing, that this man was Pegasus's past self and also the father of high priest Seth who was Kaiba, Pegasus was also a little bit taken back, but he smiled at his soon to be granddoughter. (A/N: oh, Kaiba and Pegasus as father and son, don't come near them but when, then only on your own risk.) When they reached the throne room they were greeted by Atemu, Nefrite and Soul thief. As the three saw theyr friends they imeddiatelly went up to them and hugged.

"I missed you"-said Yugi hugging the ruler.

"I missed you to"

Ehm…ehm…

Every gaze turned to Simon who looked a bit angry. (A/N: that's the person who looks like Yugi's opa)

"As I was saying my pharaoh before I was so roughly interpreted. This ritual is weary important. High priest Seth, high priestess Aishizu, I hope you know what to do."

"Hai"-come the reply. Now every of the wisitors turned to the two priests. Aida was already by them and stood bisaid her father.(A/N: I think Joey will have a heart attack when he will see that.)

"Priest Simon, I hope that you don't think that I'm a beginner with magic"-come Set's cold voice, he wasn't to happy.

"Oh no."

"Ehm…Simon?"

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but why…"- he couldn't end his sentence then the pharaoh, the queen and the tomb robber were already by the door with they're look a like's. Then the pharaoh called back.

"Simon, Dartz will be here in one ohur please tell him that I will be soon back. Seth, Ais could you please take care of our guests, and tell the others…I will be soon father!"-and he was of.

"Ais, did my cousin just say that he will be soon father?"-asked a weary pale and shocked high priest.

"Yes, he did."-then they heard a 'thump' noise, like when a body hits the floor.

Simon fainted.

_**

* * *

Ten yeas later **_

A young woman was sitting by the desk in her workroom. She was finishing a letter, after she closed the envelope, she looked smiling on a picture. A knock brought her back from her thoughts. A man around 28 stepped in the room. She stood up and went to him.

"Were you dreaming?"

"Just a little bit"- she said putting her arms around his neck.

Then the door opened and three children come in running. The two girls looked weary similar, amethyst ayes, blond-black-red hair. The third kid was a boy around 10 or 11 like the girls. He had brown hair and cold ice blue ayes.

"Have you seen my parents?"

"They must be in the throne room"-anserved the man.-"Adrian, your parents must be also there."

"Ehm…mom, dad…"

"Yes, Melissa?"-asked her father.

"Aunt Alexa? Uncle Yugi? Did we interpret something?"

"What do you mean Nefreta?"-then they remembered that they are still in each others arms and blushed.

"Uhm…you didn't interpret us"

"Yes, then if we did then…"

"What do you mean Adrian?"

"You remember when Wheeler's dad walked in the bedroom of my parents?"

Now that was something, you don't forget. Joey accidentally walked in on Kaiba and Ishizu in their bed room. Let's just say they were in the moment deep in something …or should I say in each other. Joey stammered something about; 'sorry, he didn't see anything', 'he didn't know, he's to young to day' and 'he saw it now he's blind'. The whole palace tried to stop the two priests, and Seto send his mummy's after him.

"Oh, yes…"- but then they heard someone yelling.

"WAKET UP, IN THE NAME OF RA!THIS ISNT THE TIME TO SLEEP!"

"WHAATT!"-and then 'thump'.

"They were again sleapiong in his report."

They all sighed and went on their way to the throne room and meanwhile was Simon still yelling with the poor royal pair and the high priests, who only wanted to sleep after three ours of Simons non-stop explaining report about something they don't remembered. So they were on the way to save them, but Alexa turned by the door frame and went to her desk and closed her now finally ready book and went after the others. The title of the book was, _'Ancient tears of Egypt'…_

_**Owari **_

* * *

A/N: Finally I'm ready with the re-writing. I hope you like it and Iwill finally get some reviews, bisaid the two. Sorry, but this fic can't be written in one otther way. But thanks for reading on **pink-kiss-candy** and on **Metamorpha.**

Bye

Twilight


End file.
